


The Evolution of Snips and Skyguy

by metalhawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: The Aftermath.





	The Evolution of Snips and Skyguy

Vader made his way down the halls of the Star Destroyer, provoking fear from everyone he passed. Stormtroopers, officers, admirals, moffs, you name it, they feared the menacing Sith Lord that seemed to be a dark and terrifying shadow that would kill them for one wrong act.

  
Vader passed many prison cells, torture cells, conference rooms, and operating rooms to just get to his destination. His meditation chamber.

  
Two stormtrooper guards stood, backs straightening at Vader's presence. The Sith opened the door with the Force, and entered the dark room, the only light being that from the meditation center.

  
Shaped like an egg, his chamber allowed Vader to meditate without all his apparatus. The top part of the egg lifted up, and Vader was able to walk inside. He hooked himself up to all the machines, then removed his helmet and breathing machine, leaving him in only a thin, tight, suit, pants, and a cape.

  
He took a few deep breaths, and thought about why he was here.  
Vader had fought her. She had ruined his mask. The Sith temple had exploded, and Ahsoka Tano was no where to be found.

  
Neither Anakin Skywalker or Ahsoka Tano ever would've guessed that one day, instead of exchanging friendly banter and being Snips and Skyguy, they would fight viciously, as Ahoska and Darth Vader.

  
The memories of Anakin Skywalker flashed in his mind, no matter how hard he tried to keep them out.

  
_"I'm the new padawan learner. I'm Ahsoka Tano." The Togruta had introduced herself, stepping down the ramp of the ship and walking towards Anakin and Kenobi._

_"You're stuck with me, Skyguy."_   
_She had told him, after her introduction. Captain Rex snickered at her comment as Anakin had reacted to it._

_"Your reckless, little one. You might not make it as Obi Wan's padawan." Her face had dropped, and her eyes looked sad._   
_Anakin continued. "But you might make it as mine."_

_Anakin watched desperately as she climbed out of the wreckage, coughing and covered in dirt, soon followed by Barris Offee._

_Ahsoka's white eyes were sickly, and her skin began to clear up from the blotches as her eyes rolled back into her face. She sat up, and Anakin had been quick to hug her tight._

_Anakin peered over the edge of the tunnel, a sad expression on his face, watching as the padawan fell on to another ship and descended into Coruscant's underworld. Commander Fox and Captain Rex soon joined him, watching as well._

_"You have been bound from the Jedi Order."_   
_Ki Adi Mundi boomed, and a guard yanked her padawan beads from her head, and Anakin felt the sadness and despair from her. He was angry, angry that she was taking the fall for something she didn't do._

_His hand reached out, unfolding to reveal her padawan beads. She hesitantly reached out, the moment full of tension. She finally acted, but not in the expected way. She closed his Fi hers over the beads. He saw tears in her eyes and Anakin's own widened._   
_"I'm sorry, master. But I'm not coming back."  She turned, walking from the room. Anakin was frozen with shock, but then quickly acted, running down the stairs and landings of the Temple and catching up to the Togruta._   
_"Ahsoka wait! Ahsoka, I need to talk to you!"_   
_She had slowed, turning to him as he ran up to her._   
_"Why...are you doing this?" He asked, breathlessly._   
_"The Council didn't trust me. So how can I trust myself?" She had asked him, turning slightly._   
_"What about me? I believed in you. Oh stood by you!" Anakin had asked her._   
_"I know you believe in me Anakin, and I'm grateful for that. But this isn't about you. I can't stay here any longer. Not now." She had turned more, crossing her arms tightly, hugging herself._   
_He reached out, gesturing as he spoke._   
_"The Jedi Order is your life. You can't just..throw it away like this! Ahsoka, you are making a mistake." He had closed his eyes._   
_"Maybe. But I have to sort this out on my own. Without the Council, and without you." She had turned her back to him fully._   
_He looked at her, then spoke._   
_"I understand. More than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order." He had admitted._   
_She was quiet for a moment. "I know."_   
_Then she slowly began to walk away, and Anakin reached out, then stopped himself. This was her choice. And she was stubborn._   
_So he just watched as his padawan walked away from him, down the Temple stairs and into the sunset._   
_Ahsoka Tano was no longer his padawan, and that sunset was the start of a long, dark, night._

Vader knew he shouldn't dwell on his- _Anakin's_ past, but he couldn't help himself as he pressed a button on the floor of his chamber, where he kept his most important items from Anakin's life.  
The Emperor had no idea.  
He looked through the items, grabbing one.   
Ahsoka's padawan beads.  
He closed his hand around them, just like she had done, all those years ago.   
He unfolded his hand, and looked at them again. The Council had let Anakin keep them, and even though they caused him a great pain, he did keep them, tucked in his drawer beside the bed, where he slept beside Padme.  
Ahsoka. Vader sent though the Force. He knew she was alive, he sensed her.  
 _I'm sorry, Ahsoka. For what happened._  
He sensed confusion, sadness, then a flicker of joy from her end.  
 _I forgive you, Skyguy._   
Vader prized her words more than ever, and they were all he would need from her, in the event they never met again.  
They both knew, deep in their hearts, they would always be Snips and Skyguy.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
